gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Development Based on Experience/1.4.3
Feel free to add new combos to this page! We are in need of contributions! Correctly aligning the focus sliders is essential to making a highly-rated game. The needs of the sliders''' depend on the genre, but several factors can manipulate what review score you'll get, while the needs of the sliders are just one of those factors. Another factor is the topic & genre combo that you've chosen. This is critical, and if a bad combination is made it will not allow you to get '''above average (=>5) and most likely depending on your character's skill level, will make you go below average (=<4). Tests conducted show that if you repeat the same type of game, even if there is a little variety by doing one genre, then doing another, and then going back to the same genre; it will still count as being repetitive, and will lead you into an average or most likely a below average (=<4) score. If you repeat the same genre without any variety, it will also be pointed out to you that fans don't like your company for money-whoring the same game over and over again, instead of releasing an awesome variety of games for your fans to enjoy. The hypothesis made by Rollersteaam (talk) 13:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC), details the fact that there is a 100% chance regardless of perfecting each factor, you will always get a below average (=<4) score if you repeat the same game. Having extremely high scores for the Technology and Design bubbles will increase sales, but will not improve review scores. Tested at various levels with save file editing. Slider Guidelines For any discoveries made by yourself, please edit this article and put in the missing puzzle! The Slider is a little of weird mechanic because it appears to work differently for different consoles and could change for genre. I would go so far as to say if they've done it right then sound would be really important for a music game. Although this hasn't been fully tested, Sound for the Gameling seems to be rewarded less. 1 = Max weight, 1/2 = High weight, 0 = Low weight Orignal List if you prefer it: N.B. (+) means you should give more weight to that slider. Action: Engine (+), Gameplay, Level Design, A.I. (+), Graphics (+), Sound Adventure: Story/Quests(+), Dialogues(+), Level Design, World Design, Graphics, Sound RPG: Gameplay, Story/Quests, Dialogue(+), Level Design, World Design(+) Strategy: Engine(+), Gameplay, Level Design, A.I. (+), World Design, Graphics, Sound Simulation: Engine, Gameplay(+), Level Design (+), A.I., World Design, Graphics, Sound Casual: Gameplay, Level Design(+), Graphics, Sound When combining two genres, just add up the weight and divide by 2. For instance, if the weight for stage one comes to 2, 1, 0 then your sliders should be set to 1, 0.5, 0. An action/adventure would for example require: Obviously, if all three colums are the same (Such as 3 1/2's) then it could be considered to be 1, 1, and 1 meaning all sliders should in theory be maxed. Specialization Training To specialize in a specific slider you will need to meet required levels of design and technology. This can also serve as a guide for which employees to use for each slider. Great games need employees focused on either design or technology, as well as employees with a good balance of both. Save your well balanced employees for phase #3. Great Combos This is a list of in game topic/genre combinations that will result in the "Great Combination" message upon game completion. Great Combinations often result in higher game ratings and sales. Single Genre Combos This is not a complete list. Please add or correct list items as they are discovered. Multi-Genera Combos This is not a complete list. Please add or correct list items as they are discovered. Notes The following has been noted for tops and genres: Console Choice This section is based off of limited data. If you have more data to share on the popup's that tell you the console isn't a good fit. Please amend below or comment. Occasionally you'll be informed upon releasing a game that the genre does not fit the console. The below table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate. Additionally, you will occaisionally get the message that the target audience does not match the console you have chosen. As above, the below table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate.